


Salty in the Sea

by spicy_icey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, I put the cock in cockney (and george), M/M, hot yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_icey/pseuds/spicy_icey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>king george the thirst man has thirsting thirst for dat boi who goes<br/>hear ye<br/>hes gonna have to pray the king shows him his mercy wink woonk<br/>read this an ssee</p><p>jappy an d john helpe d write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).



> THIS IS HAWT YAOI, THAT MEANS BOY X BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 IF U DUN LIKE, DUN READ  
> THX XFD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XDDDDD (this is joke lol XD)
> 
> hey ! wanna hear joke?  
> wow, lotta up dog here  
> whats up dog you say?  
> HHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

once upon an avocado, king thirst eyed the little british man from the side of the room, he licked his chapped and worn out lips as his eyes glazed upoon his body.  
"oh dayum" georgie whispered to himself, catching a glimpse of his seductive belly button,.. "what would i do to make him mine?"  
well, my dear georgie  
oonly an avocado can answer that  
po p quiz kids! what is the first step?  
a) form the avocado  
b) peel the avocado  
c) guacamole  
d) full thirst mode and also banging

thats right!!!! B! peel the avocado! that means peeling his clothes off, kids. Georgie nodded to himself in content, rising from his throne to bone. "HMMMMM" he hummed loudly, samuel jumped, not hump but jump.  
(jappy: same thing)   
"My kinggggggggggggg-g-g-g-g-g--g-gg--g-gg--g-g-gg-g-g-" samuel stated, almost peeing hhis pants. That;s his kink! (john: kink george)   
king thirst moaned at the stuttering because it was really hot and smiled, prancing over to his sooon to be seababe  
"hi seababe" he waved, picking him up by his neck  
ooo kinky (sexy!)  
he wrapped samuel around his neck like a scarf  
"wow daddy you're so stronk" (john) samuel gasped, his dickle standing like a pickle.  
uh oh   
"oh my sonny boy,,, daddy is in for a good meal 2nite" georgie peeled their clothes off like the skin of an avocado, the next step? guacamole. he shoved his pickle in sammys eyeball and peed  
the pee went bac k into his brai n and sunk into his brain  
you know how dogs pee on what they want to be theirs? thats what thirst man was doing  
"georgie, are you thirsty? do you want cummies or pee??"   
"how about,,, cumpee?"  
"no georgie its too late for that, my dingy is already hard *blush*"   
graphic design is my passion  
all o f a sudden, angelica and john laurens busted in the room, witnessing the horrific peeing.   
"what the fuck is going on here and why am i not apart of it?" john screamed, obviously betrayed. Angelica did a sassy black woman pose,  
"i am /not/ satisfied"   
"well yeah obviously you fricklords i didnt invite you for a reason, JOHNNNNNNNNNn, ii remember what you said to me in pre-k, dont think im about to let it go just llike that"  
"oh really? well your playdough gummy bear still looks more like yourr mothers buttt than a real bear anywways"  
georgie gasped  
"honestlyyyyybitttchhhhh" angelica shook her head, snapping her fingers. "you think imma let you get wit seabury without an intervention?" she asked, pausing for like 69 secobds  
"eh, actually , i need to get with burr, you can have samuel" and with that she was off  
JOHN ON THE OTHER HAND  
wwa s STILL NOT SAATISFIED  
"OH YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET WITH HIM AND NOT ADD ME INTO THE MIX? SORRY GEORGE BUT IF YOURE MICING TWO COLLOURS OF PLAYDOH YOU CAN ADD A THIRD  
THIS IS OBVIOUSLY RACISM  
IS THIS BECAUSE IMM NOT WHITE YOU CAPITALIST??"  
george gasped again, not because he was surprised, but because he had ignored them and was banging seabury and peeing o n him, he gasped becaus e he was so turned on. 

"oh did i miss something?' he asked in a posh way.   
"gEORGI E DADDY" samuel screamed, and his cummies went everywhere.   
"oh no"  
"OO o oo OO O O O O Oooooohh HH H HHH hhhh hH H HH HH H H yaaaaAAAAAs s ss s sSSS S S S S daaaAAAAAAaaaadddddsyyyyyyYYYYYYYYY"

THE CUMMIES WERE GREE N  
SEABURY HAD TOO MANY AVOCADOS  
TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
georgie was impressed  
"yo sammy.... we needa get married in a bath full of ur green cummies"  
"how romantic~" scroaned (scream + moan)   
and so it was to be done like samuel was  
samuel was like an omega because he crie d a lot which makes him a stereotypical uke  
fwweeiughejgheghegdrhgsrughdjfkbntmfbhfdjbhfglgkhgrhflekrjrjhghrjgjjghcerklgkdf cjwkuq3irtothgoieu343orffoih9834tjrigjriojieorguzdoV?Dvnzd/ljnb/LD?vdv db;fbelngalerg;

H YEAH THEN ALEXANDER FOUND LOV E WITH JOH N AND THEY HAD LIKE 500000000 BABIES AND YAOI AND HAPPY SWEET DADDY CUMMIES  
THEN THE Y HAD AN ORGY WITH ALL THE HAMILTON KID S BUT I DONT MEAN THEIR FAMILY I MEAN THE MUSICAL CAST  
LAF GOT IT ON WITH JEFFFY AND MARIA GOT WITH PEGGY  
ALSO ELIZA WAS STUPID AND LONELY BECAUSE SHE HAS NO BOOBS AND DOESNT SHAVE HE R PUBES  
THEO WAS MAD BECASUSE AARON WAS WITH ANGELICA SO HER WAY OF RESOLUTION WAS TO COMLPLAIN AND MAKE DRAMA  
WASHINGTON WAS DADDY BUT NOT AS DADDY AS KG OBVIIOUSLY  
JOHN WAS ANGRY BECAUSE HAMILTON WAS NEVER THERE  
EVERYONE WISHED ELIZA WAS NEVER THERE  
THEO GOT A RANDOM PLASTIC SURGERY TO LOOK LIKE MARIA BUT EVERYONE STILL CALLED HER THEO  
PEGGY WAS TOO ACCEPTING AND KEPT BRINGING BACKK DEAD THEO.   
SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY IM SO SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY WHO HATES ME  
EVERYONE ELSE WAS JUST KINDA THERE BUT GEORGE WAS SALTY AND ELIZA SUCKED AT COMEBACKS LIKE SHE FAILED TO SUCK OFF ALEX WHICH IS WHY THEY BROKE UP  
ALSO JOHN HAS AIDS NOW   
GAY FURRY TOOK THEM ALL TO FLAVOUR TOWN AND TRIGGERED THEM ALL WITH FISH. AVOCADO RULED OVER ALL , BECAUSE AVOCADO WAS THE NEW BLACK. ANGELICA WAS TURNED ON.  
GEORGE WAS THIRSTY ALL THE TIME AND SAMUEL SUPPORTED THIS  
HEAR YE HEAR YE MULLIGAN AN D MADISON DONT EXIST AKA DIED 

 

THATS ALL FOLKS


End file.
